Rules for this Wiki
Here are the rules for FourClanWarriors Wikia! This is for the sake of the wiki and the people here the keep it safe and happy! There may be a lot, but its good to know what you can or cannot do. Rules 1. Please tell Me (Frostie)on my talk page if you are leaving for a while so that I know you didn't just quit! I have the right to replace anyone that I don't see on frequently! This is especially applicable to high-ranks! 2. Please respect all the people on this site! Do not ask for really personal information! Something friendly like asking their name or something is allowed, but you do not have to tell anybody anything about yourself if you don't want to. Just say something like: "Sorry, I don't really want to share that!" If you want to email me, but you don't want me to know your personal email, you can always make a different email address or simply send me a PM on the site! 3. The maximum number of kits you can have per litter is four, because it is very hard to RP all of them equally, and it isn't fair to the people who want kits also. I will make bans on kits if there are too many in a Clan! If you don't think this is fair, just imagine you have seven kits, and I make a kit ban. That means seven other people can't even make one kit because you have so many! Please think of others too! You are, however, allowed to have your queen have more than four kits if you plan on having some die right from birth, or if other people are role-playing your kits! 4. You may only have one mate at a time. In the books, there were absolutely no cats who had several mates at a time or anything sketchy like that. You may also not have kits until you are a warrior. Also, it is extremely inappropriate for an older apprentice or any aged warrior to have a crush on a kit, or a warrior having a crush on a apprentice. That's basically the human equivalent of a teenager having a crush on a toddler! Along with a grown adult having a crush on a teenager. A young apprentice or kit doesn't even really have a proper concept of love anyway, so please go easy on that! 5. If you see any cyber-bullying, swearing, spamming, or any rule-breaking or offensive posts on the site, please report/flag the account and tell one of the admins! If you get caught up in something like that, it is best to ignore whoever is doing it. If you give them attention, it will get worse. 6. No power-playing other characters! This means that you cannot control anyone else's character, or pretend to be someone you're not! This also includes adding cats in your description or story without asking them first, or using battle techniques improperly (See Rule 26). 7. There is no limit on characters, but please only create characters that you will play! It takes up space on the site and confuses everyone else! Once again, I possibly will delete any character I see not being played often! 8. You may use the same picture someone else already has for your character because in truth, cats can look exactly the same as others. If there are already several people using the same picture though, I'll stop letting that picture be used by others. However, only high-ranks get pictures now, due to the image content overload that would happen! 9. You are only allowed to create a character that is a normal, non-magical, and decently realistic cat. Any non-forest Clan character is allowed to have some relations to bigger cats, so there could be a cat that is part tiger and is bigger than others because of it, but all Clan cats must be just normal sized house-cats. No forest Clans in the books had any cats that were, lions for example, partly because big cats don't live anywhere near them, but also because certain Clans would have completely unfair advantages over others! Also, no cats are allowed super-powers or anything silly like wings, seventy five inch metal claws, the ability to breathe fire, etc.) It takes away the whole fact that this site is based off of the books, and is not a fantasy version of the books. If you want to make a magical cat, please go find another RP site because there are lots of sites out there specifically for that! 10. I'm sorry but Tom-tom and She-she relationships are not allowed! Cheating this rule by not having a crush/mate is not allowed either. I, Briarpelt, nor any of the staff are against such things. However, some people are a little more sensetive to the idea, and the books do not have them, so for the sake of the site, it will not be allowed. 11. You may only have a name that is appropriate for your Clan or rank, and a name from the books, or that the cats could know about. For example, no names related to Twolegs or something that the cats wouldn't know, like Citypelt, Galaxyfur, Butterwing, Posterpaw, or anything like that. The name "star" is never allowed for the forest Clans, unless you are a leader and it is your suffix! Also, we only allow names such as "Fall," "Winter," "Summer," and "Spring" if you're using "spring" and "fall" in reference to the action of springing or falling. But cats do not know what "winter," "summer" or "autumn" are! This goes only for Clan cats! (If you are a kittypet who has joined a Clan, or have an otherwise convincing backstory, you may keep your name. The leader of the clan can choose to make you change it, however.) 12. There cannot be two cats with the exact same name in a Clan because it gets way too confusing. You can share names from different Clans though, so a Pebblefur in ShadowClan, and a Pebblefur in ThunderClan would be okay. Kits and 'paws can have the same prefix, as long as their suffix is different when they earn their warrior name. Eg: Two Pebblekits in ThunderClan is fine, as long as they choose different suffixes. 13. If you are joining a Clan and have a non-Clan name, you really should change your name because that way, the leader knows you will stay loyal to the Clan. However, if you really want your name, you may keep it, but I will not allow this if it gets out of control (like having half the Clan with non-Clan names). 14. Your character, of course, can have talents, but with those, they also must have flaws. You cannot be good at hunting, climbing, running, swimming, healing, jumping, and fighting all at once. You may pick one or two that you excel in. Otherwise, you are basically a super-cat, which is boring for everyone that is role-playing with you. If you make a kit, you cannot say that they are good at fighting or hunting because they aren't allowed to know how. However, you could say that according to their build, they will likely make a good fighter or hunter in the future. 15. Your cat is only allowed to be of natural color, such as grey, yellow, black, brown, white, etc.) and any shade of those colors, although you can have whatever colored eyes you want. If you say that your cat is red or blue, I will assume you mean a blue-grey, and an orange-red. Crazy colors like green, neon yellow or electric blue will not be allowed. You are allowed to mix colors in any random way you want, though (black with cream spots, brown with grey stripes, etc.). 16. You may not have clothes, or any Twoleg-related items, on your cat if you are in one of the original Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan or SkyClan), but you are allowed for Clans like BloodClan and Fallen Claws, or if you are a kittypet, loner, or rogue, as long as it isn't incredibly unrealistic and/or silly. For example, if a Twoleg had a cat, that cat would never let them put something like glasses or headphones on them. Anything from the books that was normal should be fine here! You may have dog tooth claws and a tooth-spiked collar if you are in BloodClan or Fallen Claws, as that is normal. How they get the teeth in their claws I will never know, but nevertheless, this is fine! If you really want to wear something, as a Clan cat, I will allow something natural, like flowers or feathers! 17. Please respect your cat's rank in the Clan! For example, kits cannot fight full grown warriors without getting easily killed, and leaders must lose lives somewhat often, but the major thing is that warriors are not allowed to use herbs like a medicine cat. No warrior would want a medicine cat giving them battle tips and hanging around the training hollow all the time getting in their way, so please respect that vise versa! The only exception is, if some cat is dying and there is no medicine cat there, you can only use easy herbs like catmint or cobwebs because it's an emergency! Even if you joined the Clan knowing herbs from your past, if you were a respectful warrior, you would leave that job to the Clan's actual medicine cats! Also, remember that a kit has not been trained in the slightest, as it is against the warrior code! So for example, if I see something in your description about how your kit is a great hunter, I will take it out because that is impossible! The only exception to this is if your cat was from somewhere else first, like BloodClan, where they didn't have such rules, and they may have learned battle or hunting skills. Also, no cat besides the leader should be ordering the Clan around (except maybe the deputy), making ceremonies or announcements, or going onto the high-ledge unless given permission by an Administrator or the leader or deputy themselves! 18. You are not allowed to create a character that has more than one life like a leader . This is is unfair, and many people will soon want to do it, creating several seemingly impossible-to-beat characters! 19. Absolutely no swearing (obviously warrior insults are fine), and no inappropriate content and spamming/non-stop advertising in the chat boxes is allowed! You may ask me to put a website on the Other RP tab, but in a polite way! Category:Rules